


Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 8

by hadrizzzzz



Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [8]
Category: Power Rangers, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: The third member of the Venom Five attacks the Isles. Meanwhile Luz is questioning her position as team leader when Eda starts calling the shots. Will Luz find her place in the team or will she fall down the ranks?
Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707613
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 8

POWER RANGERS: OWL SPIRITS  
Episode 8: The L in Leader  
(Scene shows the remaining three members at The Emperor’s throne room talking again)  
Scorpius: Yet another one of the Venom Five have fallen! The Emperor is really fuming in anger and if another one falls it’s on me! Since I’m the leader!  
Fiery: Hey Scorpius haven’t you forgotten who is your second in command?! It’s me! And those two made the mistake of doing it on their own! Every monster knows you need a little bit of HELP to succeed sometimes!  
(Fiery then summons an army of small fire ants who crawl all over him)  
Widow: Brilliant idea Fiery! So you’re gonna use your ants to take over the Isles huh?  
Fiery: Yes that’s exactly my plan! And more! HAHAHA!! (Struts off) I will be rewarded greatly when my plan succeeds!  
(Scene then moves to The Owl House where Luz has just returned home)  
Luz: Eda I’m home!!!!! Eda??   
(Luz then looks around for Eda. She then notices Eda giving fighting lessons to Gus, Willow and King)  
Luz: Hey guys what’s going on! How could you guys start practice without me?  
Eda: (Stops her movements) Hey Luz sorry I didn’t inform you. Because you went with your friend ummmmm………….. what’s her name again can’t remember…………………  
Luz: Amity?  
Eda: Yeah Amity her! The thing is I know you two are hanging out talking about your Azura book club and since these two were free I just started early. Relax you didn’t miss much just about half an hour’s worth of training. (Smiles)  
Luz: Half an hour?!!! That’s a lot of time! (Touches her face nervously) Willow, Gus, I specifically told you guys that I will tell you when we should meet up for training. Why did you go ahead without me? Or even tell me?  
Gus: Because we have Ms Eda here to teach us! She is a Power Ranger too.  
Willow: And besides you were taking so long. And why are you hanging out with Amity anyways?! (Angry tone)  
Luz: Hey if you don’t like her it’s fine! But that’s not the point I’m just wondering why you guys just left me in the dark. I was the one who sets the appointments I was the appointed leader of this team and you’re just shutting me out?  
Eda: Watch your tongue Luz before I cut it off! Like literally I can cut off someone’s tongue. But just because you’re the leader doesn’t mean you have the right to control everything.  
Luz: And why is King in the training? He’s not even a Power Ranger!  
King: Well it’s good training so my enemies can BOW DOWN before me while they get their butts whooped and they will BEG for me to stop! (Punches the air) HAIYAH!!!  
Eda: He kinda invited himself.   
(Their morphers then buzz)  
Eda: Well guys let’s pause our training The Boiling Isles needs us. Ready?  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(The four of them then morph into Power Rangers)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: HAIYAH!  
(Meanwhile at Bonesborough Fiery is wreaking havoc)  
Fiery: Hahaha everyone tremble in fear cause Fiery’s here!  
(The citizens start running away. Amity who happens to be assisting a few kids nearby notices Fiery’s presence and starts panicking)  
Kids: Ahhhhhh!!!! (Starts running around and crying)  
Amity: Calm down kids you’ll be fine! (Regroups the kids and conjures up a force field to protect them from Fiery)  
Fiery: Haha look what I have here…………. A bunch of kids! Perfect for my appetiser!  
(Just as Fiery is approaching Amity in a rather intimidating manner the Rangers arrive)  
Luz: Hey leave those kids alone!   
Fiery: (Turns towards them) Oh so the Power Rangers have finally shown up. Guess I should just skip the appetiser and devour you guys as the MAIN COURSE instead!  
Kid: Yay the Power Rangers are here! The red one is my favourite!  
Eda: Oh yeah what are you gonna do? Bite us?  
Fiery: Not me but my little ant troop can!   
(Fiery then releases a swarm of tiny fire ants to attack the Rangers)  
Fiery: Get them my little ant babies!  
(The Rangers start getting worried about the swarm of ants running towards them)  
Willow: Luz what do we do?   
Gus: Yeah team leader what’s the course of action!  
Luz: Uhhhh…………. Uhhhhhh…………….. (Looks around nervously)  
Eda: Guess it’s time to fight fire with fire! Guys bring that friend of yours and the kids to safety I’ll handle him myself!  
Willow and Gus: RIGHT!  
(Luz, Willow and Gus quickly run and help out Amity and the kids whilst Eda uses her fire spell to burn the ants)  
Eda: I hope you don’t mind them overcooked! (Burns the ant swarm)  
Fiery: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
(Luz, Willow and Gus then help evacuate the kids)  
Luz: Amity uhhhh I mean……………. Young lady quick I’ll escort you to safety!  
Amity: Okay………………  
Willow: Don’t worry kids you guys will be fine. (Tries to calm the kids down)  
(As Luz, Willow and Gus are escorting Amity and the kids to safety Eda is able to kill off the entire swarm)  
Eda: Alright you’re next! (Points at Fiery)  
Fiery: You killed my babies! Now you’re gonna pay!  
(Eda then uses her staff to attack Fiery. She seems to be winning)  
Fiery: Ahhhhhhh!!!!! (Gets hit by the staff)  
(Eda then uses one of her spells to hurt Fiery)  
Eda: Let’s see if you like this! (Shoots a beam at Fiery)  
Fiery: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Eda: Had enough? (Points her staff at Fiery)  
Fiery: You may have won Black Ranger but I’ll get you next time! (Summons a portal and enters it)  
(Meanwhile the kids and Amity who happen to notice all the action are amazed at the fight that just happened)  
Kid #1: Wow the Black Ranger is so cool!  
Kid #2: Black Ranger is now my favourite! (Starts clapping)  
(The kid’s comments unintentionally offends Luz as Willow and Gus run towards Eda)  
Luz: (Looks at Amity and the kids) Hey you guys alright?  
Amity: Yes we are. And guess this ends today’s field trip. (Escorts the kids)  
Gus: Ms Eda you were awesome!  
Willow: Whoa can you teach me plant magic too?!  
Eda: Guys calm down was just doing my job……..  
(Luz then approaches them looking a rather unhappy)  
Eda: Hey Luz what’s wrong?  
Luz: Nothing. Just thank you Eda for getting rid of that monster. Sorry just had a long day really tired. (Walks away)  
Willow: She’s unusually unenergetic today.  
Eda: Don’t worry she’s fine! So about plant magic I do know…………………  
(Scene then moves back to The Owl House where Luz is sitting at the living room with King whilst Willow and Gus are learning things from Eda)  
Eda: Alright guys so here’s what you do when……………… (teaches Willow and Gus)  
(Luz longingly looks at them from afar inside the house)  
King: Hey Luz what’s wrong? Not joining them in your Power Ranger lessons?  
Luz: No King it’s just that…………….. ever since Eda started being more active in being a Ranger I feel like she’s been shutting me out and she’s been taking over my role as team leader. She trained me to be the leader and I worked hard to be one and then she just takes it away from me! And not to mention my friends are paying more attention to her than to me.  
King: Hey Luz calm down. I know how it feels to be shut out and to lose all your powers just look at me. But there is something I always ensure I had it in myself because that way you will be happy! So what she’s the leader now you’re still the Red Ranger!  
Luz: But still……………. The Red Ranger is supposed to be the leader and if I’m not the leader then what’s the point of being the Red Ranger?  
King: Hey Luz I know that this is really bothering you why not you just speak to Eda personally huh? Like yeah she’s pretty crazy but if you get to know her she’s actually a really nice witch lady. Still crazy but nice. (Smiles)  
Luz: Okay if you insist.  
(Luz then leaves the house and walks up to Eda. Just as she is about to approach her Willow and Gus are just about to leave)  
Luz: Hey uhhhh……………  
Willow: Luz where were you man you missed all the exciting things Eda taught us!  
Gus: Yeah now Willow can make grass grow in a symmetrical fashion! Wanna see?  
Luz: Wait she taught you what??!!!! (Angry tone)  
Willow: She just taught me how to make grass grow a little more evenly. See?   
(Willow then uses her newfound abilities to make the grass grow evenly)  
Luz: Wait Eda taught you to do that?  
Willow: Yeah! She really knows so much. Oh yeah and we’ll meet you and Ms Eda here at noon tomorrow! She’s making lunch!  
Luz: Wait but I thought we always meet up after lunch…………….  
(Willow and Gus then run off and wave goodbye to Luz)  
Luz: GRRRRRR!!!!! (Gets angry)  
(Luz then marches to Eda with a very frustrated look on her face)  
Luz: EDA!!! That’s it I’ve had enough!  
Eda: Enough of what?  
Luz: So when I became a Power Ranger you told me that it was a big responsibility and that I was responsible to be the leader despite being a human and not being able to do magic. So I worked hard I pushed myself and I proved to you and my friends that I can be the leader of the team! But then you gain the gem and you become a Power Ranger yourself and now all of a sudden you’re the one who’s in charge?!   
Eda: Hey you’re still the leader Luz I never took that away from you! I was just being your mentor as always!  
Luz: But you take away my friends and make appointments with them without telling me?! I used to be the one having to plan having to help them and you take that away from me. And you’re teaching spells to them but not to your own student?! I’ve been under your tutelage but I only know two spells and Willow already knows a new spell after one session?!  
Eda: It was only a basic spell okay anyone could’ve learnt it! But why are you so worked up about this?! Yeah I made appointments with them but they wanted a lesson from me I didn’t make it! And besides teaching you about magic is a long process if you want to be a witch like me! The truth is Luz you’re already way ahead compared to your friends. And remember what I said that time about the owl gems?  
Luz: WHAT?! (Impatient tone)  
Eda: Only the chosen one can harness the gems powers and all the gems are based on the chosen one’s best quality. And the red gem chooses the one who is the most effective leader. If I was the leader the gem would’ve chosen me right? (Smiles and nods as she walks off)  
(Luz is stunned at Eda’s statement and suddenly keeps quiet and stares longingly thinking of what she just said)  
(Meanwhile at The Emperor’s throne room Fiery is still trying to recover from his loss)  
Fiery: I’m not going out again!  
Scorpius: Awwwww did little Fiery got beat by the Rangers???  
Widow: Hahaha I admit you were doing well but she really got you!  
(Lilith then walks in on their conversation and interrupts)  
Lilith: Fiery how come there hasn’t been any course of action taken? It’s been almost 24 hours and The Emperor is growing very impatient. And you know how he despises waiting!  
Fiery: But madam you’ve seen what happened. The Black Ranger almost got me!   
Lilith: Oh you’re scared of my sister? C’mon she may be the most powerful witch on The Boiling Isles but she’s only one person! I think you need a little extra help! Guards!  
(Lilith then calls a small group of guards to help assist Fiery)  
Fiery: Haha extra help for me! How refreshing!  
Lilith: And also let me help you with your ant swarm………..  
(Lilith casts a spell on Fiery)  
Fiery: I suddenly feel stronger!  
Lilith: It’s because I made you a spell which makes you and your ants resistant to fire. That way my sister and her Rangers can’t hurt you. Now I want you to go out there and cause havoc in Bonesborough! I need you as a diversion!  
Fiery: A diversion? For what?  
Lilith: I have found the coordinates which I believe is the fifth owl gem and Warden Wrath will be sent to find it.   
(Warden Wrath then walks towards Lilith)  
Warden Wrath: I have read and tracked the coordinates that you sent me and I will be on my way to retrieve the gem! But what if the Power Rangers come to stop me?  
Lilith: Don’t worry Fiery here will be a diversion! And you won’t have to worry about them because he’s gonna give them a hard time! (Smiles evilly)  
Warden Wrath: I’ll be on my way!  
(Scene then moves back to The Owl House where Eda is talking to Luz, Willow and Gus)  
Eda: Alright kids today’s lesson will be about working as a team! So Luz what makes a good team!   
Luz: Oh a good team is a team which can work together well using their strengths to achieve the goal.  
Eda: And what else? I’m pretty sure you know this Luz.  
Luz: It works with an effective leader?  
Eda: Very good Luz! So today we’ll be learning about working with the team leader! First rule is……………  
(Their morphers then buzz signifying that they are needed)  
Eda: Well duty calls! Willow, Gus head to Bonesborough and handle the situation. Luz stay here I wanna talk to you about something.  
Willow and Gus: Yes maam! (Runs off)  
(Luz seeing the situation gets somewhat frustrated)  
Luz: What now Eda?! (Frustrated tone)  
Eda: Okay so it’s pretty clear you are still unhappy about this leadership thing. So here’s a lesson for you.  
(Eda then takes Owlbert off her staff)  
Eda: Sorry Owlbert it’s for her own good. I’m gonna throw Owlbert on the ground! And you know how I feel when he gets broken. (Tosses Owlbert within a distance)  
Luz: What are you doing NOOOOOOO!!!! (Runs to catch Owlbert)  
(Luz then tumbles to the ground and catches Owlbert before he lands on the ground)  
Luz: (Notices Owlbert is safe) Oh thank god he isn’t hurt! What was that for?  
Eda: So you see I may have been the one who initiated the action but you knew what was wrong about it right. And you acted based on instinct am I right to say that Luz?  
Luz: Yeah! What’s the point of this lesson?  
Eda: You see the point is just because I’m the one now initiating the plans and courses of action does not mean that my actions are right or perfect. And the best leaders have the natural instinct to do what’s right even if they have to risk themselves when doing so. So saving Owlbert just now proves that you have that instinct. You are the one which keeps the team from making any fatal mistakes.  
Luz: You are right Eda! And what are we doing here let’s help out Willow and Gus!  
Eda: And that’s the spirit! C’mon let’s go!   
(Owlbert then lands on her staff and merges back with it)  
Luz and Eda: Spirit if the owl power up!  
(Luz and Eda then morph to Power Rangers)  
Luz and Eda: HAIYAH!!!  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus have arrived at Bonesborough where Fiery and some guards are terrorising the place)  
Willow: Alright ant monster we’re here to stop you!  
Fiery: Haha let’s see if you can stop me! And my guards! Attack!  
(The guards then charge at Willow and Gus. They both try their best to fight off the guards)  
Willow: Haiyah!! (Fights the guards)  
Gus: Haiyah! (Fights the guards)  
Fiery: Now let’s see my new weapons of mass destruction! New and improved fire ants attack!  
(Fiery then releases his swarm of ants who are now glowing and more aggressive than ever)  
Willow: Ahhhhh!!!!! (Surrounds Willow)  
Gus: Ahhhhhh!!!! (Surrounds Gus)  
Fiery: Haha let’s see how you like them now!  
(Luz and Eda then arrive at the scene)  
Eda: Stop right there you weird ant thing! You wanna use those ants to hurt them you gotta go through me first! And I have the perfect spell for that.  
(Eda then uses her fire spell to kill the ants but to no avail)  
Fiery: Haha once bitten twice shy! My ants can’t are now fireproof and seeing your skills Black Ranger I’m gonna take you down first! Get her!  
(The ants then quickly surround Eda and she gets incapacitated by them)  
Eda: Ahhhhh!!!! Get off of me!!! (Tries swatting them off but there are too many)  
(Luz then notices that the ants are surrounding her as well)  
Luz: (Talking to herself) Oh no this is bad the ants are surrounding my other members what should I do?!  
(Luz then suddenly remembers what Eda told her earlier)  
Eda (flashback): The best leaders have the natural instinct to do what’s right even if they have to risk themselves when doing so.  
Luz: (Looks around) He’s controlling the swarm so I wanna stop the swarm I have to stop him! (Gets Fiery’s attention) Hey!   
Fiery: (Looks at Luz) What?  
Luz: You think you’re so tough with your ants huh let’s even up the odds! Broomstaff engage!  
(Luz then summons the Broomstaff 5000 and flies towards Fiery)  
Luz: Let’s see if you like this!  
(Luz then shoots at Fiery knocking him down)  
Fiery: Ahhhhhhhh!!!  
(This causes Fiery to lose his control over his swarm releasing Willow, Gus and Eda free)  
Willow, Gus and Eda: Ahhhhhh!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
(The three of them then regroup with Luz)  
Fiery: (Recovers) So you think you can stop me that easy? Ants attack!  
(The ant swarm then starts moving closer and closer to the gang)  
Gus: Uhhhhh what do we do now?!!  
(Eda continuously shoots fireballs at the ants but to no avail)  
Eda: This isn’t working! (Shoots aimlessly at the swarm with no results)  
(Luz then notices a flower shop with pots of grass being grown)  
Luz: (Gasps) Wait………….  
(Luz then flashbacks again)  
Willow (flashback): She just taught me how to make grass grow a little more evenly. See?  
Luz: Willow the grass!  
Willow: What?  
Luz: Use the grass to distract the ants! I’ll help you!  
(Luz uses her super speed to arrange the pots of grass like a barrier)  
Luz: Grow them! Hurry!  
Willow: Alright!   
(Willow then grows the grass to a high level. This makes the swarm slow down as they are eating through the grass)  
Gus: Wait that worked!  
Willow: Yeah!  
(All of them high-five)  
Fiery: What? Noooooo!!! Don’t worry they’ll get through soon!  
Eda: And that’s more than enough time to take you down! Ready?  
(The four of them then combine their weapons)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Weapons combine!  
(They then shoot at Fiery who falls to the ground defeated)  
Fiery: NOOOOOO!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: YEAHHHHHH!!!   
(This causes the ant swarm to disappear)  
Lilith: (Appears from a portal) Not again! (Chants) ‘Give this beast a second chance make his body more enhanced with my heart as cold as ice abomination get up and RISE!’  
(Fiery then grows up to 50 feet)  
Fiery: Now you’re the ants now!  
Luz: Guys you know what to do!  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Megazord!  
(The four of them summon their Zords. Owlbert grows 100 times his size and combines with Eda’s Black Owl Zord)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Haiyah!!  
(They both attack Fiery)  
Fiery: Ahhhhh!!!! (Gets hit)  
Willow: Haha!  
Gus: Yeah!  
Eda: Alright team leader Luz what do we do now?!  
Luz: Let’s use our combined powers to take him down!  
Willow, Gus and Eda: Alright!  
(Both Megazords then power up their staffs and then use the beams to shoot Fiery)  
Fiery: Nooooooo!!!!!! (Gets hit by the beams and falls to the ground and explodes)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Yeahhhhh!!!!  
Willow: One direction!  
Gus: One goal!  
Eda: One leader!  
Luz: Add that all up and it makes one less bad guy!  
(They then fist-bump their Megazords)  
(Scene then shows Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda walking back home unmorphed)  
Eda: You did well Luz! I would’ve never thought of that.  
Luz: Well like what you said Eda the leader has the natural instinct to do what’s right!  
Willow: Yeah Luz you were right! We couldn’t have stopped him without your idea!  
Gus: Wohoo go Luz!  
(All of them then laugh)  
(Meanwhile Warden Wrath walks into The Emperor’s throne room)  
Lilith: Wrath you’re back………….  
Emperor Bellows: So any luck on finding the fifth Owl Gem?  
Wraden Wrath: You were lucky that you kept them distracted as without them, I was able to find it. (Shows a white gem being surrounded by fossil)  
Emperor Bellows: Good job Wrath! Now Lilith find a way to activate it’s powers! I want it as immediately as possible!  
Lilith: With pleasure your highness. (Smiles at Warden Wrath)  
(Lilith and Warden Wrath then walk off looking at the gem trying to figure out how to activate it)  
THE END


End file.
